My Brother and I
by ceruleanday
Summary: Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yatim piatu yang selalu berharap tuk memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria jenius yang ingin melihat ibundanya kembali tersenyum. Apakah dengan menjadi adik adopsi sang Uchiha berhati es ini, Sakura kan bahagia?


Tulisan ini didedikasikan untuk mereka yang tengah berjuang dengan ujian-ujian mereka yang mungkin sedang dihadapi saat ini. Begitu pula dengan saya. _Dakara_, saya menulis untuk meringankan beban psikis setelah mengalami ujian praktik yang melelahkan...

_Fic _yang aneh sebab menggunakan dua sudut pandang... Moga-moga banyak yang baca...

* * *

_**My Brother and I**_

_**Written by Emi Yoshikuni**_

_**2009**_

* * *

Aku hanyalah anak yang terbuang. Ya. Sedih rasanya saat harus mengetahui rahasia itu saat kau baru saja berusia enam tahun. Sejak dilahirkan di dunia yang asing ini, aku tak pernah tahu siapa ayah dan ibuku, semua relasi keluarga, bahkan tak pernah tahu alasan untuk tetap hidup di dunia ini. Namun, aku bukan anak cengeng yang selalu menangisi segala hal terutama jika para orang tua di luar sana tak sengaja mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti _di mana orang tuamu _atau _siapa nama ayah, ibumu_.

Aku memang terlahir sebagai seorang anak perempuan yang keras, yang sering berlarian di tengah jalanan yang berlumpur hanya untuk mencari secuil penghidupan. Tapi, untunglah aku masih punya rumah. Sebuah rumah yatim piatu di sudut kota kecil di daerah perbatasan Kyoto, Jepang. Daerah yang boleh dibilang masih terlalu pedesaan tapi sangat menyenangkan. Aku hidup di kota kecil itu bersama dengan puluhan anak yatim piatu yang kurang lebih bernasib sama denganku. Tapi, kami takpernah mengeluh akan ketidaksempurnaan kami. Kamipun tak pernah berhenti berharap suatu saat nanti akan ada seseorang di luar sana yang mau mengadopsi kami, tak kecuali aku...

0---0

Aku tengah melihat awan yang membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran kecil yang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi kelinci putih lucu di taman belakang sekolah. Setiap jam istirahat, aku selalu mengunjungi dataran rerumputan hijau tepat di bawah naungan pohon _Sakura _besar nan indah itu. Berbeda dengan sahabatku, Hinata, aku lebih suka menikmati keadaan awan di siang yang terik itu dari atas cabang pohon yang kokoh, meskipun harus memanjat sih. Kata pengasuh kami, sepertinya aku terlahir dengan membawa gen sebagai gadis tomboy sehingga mereka menyimpulkan kalau ibuku mungkin juga tomboy.

Sama seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku masih duduk santai di salah satu cabang pohon _Sakura _ini sambil menengadahkan kepalaku menatap awan putih. Hinata duduk bersandar di batang pohon sambil membaca buku lagi. Heran aku. Masih ada juga ya orang yang tahan membaca lama-lama saat jam istirahat sekolah yang mungkin kuhabiskan dengan tidur pulas setelah puas menikmati gerakan-gerakan awan. Pantas saja Hinata selalu saja memeroleh rangking pertama setiap tahunnya, sejak SD sampai SMU.

Aku lalu melihat Hinata menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya, mata lavendernya menatap lurus-lurus ke atas.

"Emm, Sakura-chan, apa sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas? Sepertinya pelajaran yang selanjutnya akan dimulai dalam beberapa menit lagi." ujarnya dengan suara lembut seperti biasanya.

Aku menguap lebar-lebar. Ternyata kegiatan melihat awan di siang itu benar-benar membuatku ingin tidur siang. Lama-kelamaan, sifatku semakin mirip sifat si rambut nanas yang juga bernasib sama denganku, Nara Shikamaru.

"Tapi aku masih ingin berlama-lama di sini, Hinata-chan. Kalau kau ingin kembali ke kelas, kembalilah tanpaku, oke?" seruku dengan dua ibu jari teracung tepat di depan hidungku.

Kulihat Hinata mengubah raut wajahnya. Ia pasti merasa takenak dengan kebiasaanku yang selalu saja telat masuk ke kelas hanya karena lebih suka berdiam diri di pohon _Sakura _yang harum ini. Ia hanya menghela napas dan tiba-tiba saja kembali duduk diam di tempat ia bersandar tadi.

"Eh?"

Ia tersenyum ke arahku. Sekali lagi aku dibuat takjub dengan sikap sahabat terbaikku ini. "_Daijobu_. Kalau sahabat diibaratkan seperti air dan cawan, maka salah satunya tidak boleh tidak ada."

Kedua mataku terbuka lebar-lebar saat mendengar jawaban dari sahabatku satu-satunya sejak aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Tak hanya wajahnya yang cantik tapi perilakunya juga mencerminkan keanggunannya. Hah, pantas saja banyak sekali cowok-cowok dari angkatan di atas kami yang ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai pacarnya. Sedangkan aku? Tak ada. Paling-paling hanya si Uzumaki bodoh yang suka mengekor di belakangku.

Dan benar saja, aku mendengar sebuah seruan khas dari suara cemprengnya itu. Kulihat dari arah atas pohon, pemuda cilik berambut pirang itu melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah bahagia ke arah kami –aku dan Hinata–. Cengiran lebarnya itu membuatku ingin segera lari menjauh dari tempat ini. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata dan tersenyum senang ke arahnya. Dapat kulihat wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Ternyata sahabat kecilku ini masih menyukai pemuda riang ini.

"Hai Hinata, lalu― _Sakura_." sapanya dengan kepala yang terdongak ke atas. Aku hanya membalas dengan bibir manyun.

"_Yeah, _hai juga." balasku dengan wajah tak niat. Ia masih saja tersenyum dan kali ini aku memutuskan untuk tetap duduk di atas cabang pohon sampai pemuda berambut durian itu benar-benar lelah dengan sikap cuekku padanya. Tapi tak berhasil, ia masih berdiri di bawah sana dan tengah bercakap dengan Hinata.

"Ada berita mengejutkan dari arah ruang guru. Kau tahu. Ternyata ada seorang kakek tua yang berniat mengadopsi si Yamanaka itu. Wow, tak mengherankan, cewek secantik dia akhirnya punya keluarga juga. Tapi, sayangnya, ia langsung menolak permintaan itu―"

Aku bisa mendengar sepintas apa yang tengah dibicarakan Uzumaki pada Hinata. Sepertinya aku mendengar kata _Yamanaka_. Jangan-jangan si Ino-_pig_, rival sejatiku yang suka bersolek itu.

"Kenapa?" kini aku bisa mendengar suara Hinata, seperti bertanya.

Si Uzumaki itu menaikkan pundaknya, tak tahu. Semakin lama, aku semakin penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kurasa sih, si Yamanaka itu pilih-pilih keluarga. Mungkin dia berharap diadopsi sama pria tampan nan kaya. Wahhh... mana ada yang begitu! Lagipula, dia juga takmelihat di mana kita berada. Maksudku, kota tempat kita tinggal sekarang ini sangatlah terpencil. Sangat susah bagi orang-orang kaya di luar sana yang mau mengadopsi anak yatim piatu sampai sejauh ini!" serunya, semakin membuatku mengerti dengan arah pembiacaraan mereka.

Saat berusaha mencerna dengan baik percakapan antara mereka berdua itu, tiba-tiba saja si Uzumaki melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dan berteriak lagi. "SAKURA-CHAN! Kau tidak mau turun? Heii... tidak baik duduk lama-lama di atas sana! Nanti bisa jadi perawan tua lho!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menatap sengit ke arah Uzumaki. "Jangan menyumpahiku dengan buruk begitu, Naruto!!"

"Kalau begitu, turunlah sekarang, aku punya berita bagus untukmu." jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di belakang rambut pirang jabriknya. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, aku langsung turun dari atas pohon _Sakura _yang tengah bersemi ini dengan cekatan.

Hinata tampak mewakiliku untuk bertanya pada si Uzumaki. "Berita bagus apa untuk Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun?"

"Ya. Berita bagus apa sih?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit emosi, masih kesal dengan perkataan si Uzumaki tadi. Kedua tanganku kuletakkan di kedua pingganggku.

Dia malah semakin melebarkan cengirannya. "Hari libur nanti kita akan ke Tokyo. Kata Ebisu-sensei, ini sebagai hadiah karena kita pernah menolong anak orang kaya yang hilang waktu itu. UOOO... senang sekali rasanya, akhirnya bisa bepergian ke ibukota!"

"Wah, sepertinya terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Iya kan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah bahagia.

Betul juga sih. Aku memang seharusnya senang soalnya seumur-umur, aku belum pernah menginjak tanah ibukota negaraku sendiri, meskipun pakai kereta. Mengingat kondisiku yang serba kekurangan ini, aku takmau memperburuk kondisi keluarga di panti dengan meminta uang hanya untuk bepergian ke ibukota.

"Sepertinya memang menyenangkan. Hari libur nanti ya?"

"Yap. _YOSH_! TOKYO... I'M COMING..." serunya sambil mengacungkan kedua tinjunya ke langit. "Hei, Sakura-chan, kau mau kan duduk denganku di _Shinkansen_ nanti? Kau mau kan? Mau kan?"

Si Uzumaki itu benar-benar membuatku sebal. Secara tiba-tiba, ia lalu meraih kedua tanganku dan memegangnya erat. Ditambah lagi memintaku untuk duduk dengannya di kereta super cepat nanti. Padahal ia lupa kalau ia sudah mengataiku akan menjadi perawan tua.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu, Na-ru-to." jawabku sembari menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. Aku lalu berjalan menjauh darinya seraya menarik tangan Hinata. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Tapi, meskipun agak kesal padanya, aku sedikit merasa senang dalam hati, bukan karena liburan ke Tokyo namun karena ternyata aku memiliki 'keluarga'.

"Sakura-channnnnn......"

Aku berjalan dalam senyum. "Ayo Hinata. Kita kembali ke kelas."

"_Ha-hai'_. Sampai jumpa Naruto-kun!"

Kuharap, kami takpernah berpisah. _Kuharap... _

0---0

Tokyo adalah kota yang dipenuhi dengan manusia-manusia pekerja keras seantero Jepang. Sudah sepantasnya bagi kota ini 'tuk menyandang gelar kota tersibuk sedunia sebab semua hal yang ada di kota ini bergerak dengan cepat. Mungkin hal inilah yang menjadi penyebab naiknya angka kematian di kota ini. Segala hal yang bergerak dengan cepat ditambah dengan semua kekompleksitasannya membuat siapapun yang takbisa bertahan akan langsung _down _dan tanpa berpikir banyak, mengakhiri hidupnya di situ juga. Sungguh ironi kehidupan. Di balik tembok-tembok besi yang dibangun oleh pemerintah mereka, ternyata masih banyak orang-orang yang takkuasa menahan perkembangan dunia yang senantiasa berubah setiap detiknya.

Kantor-kantor perusahaan multinasional di kota Tokyo berdiri dengan kokohnya. Salah satunya adalah perusahaan percetakan yang setiap saat mampu mencetak beribu-ribu eksemplar kertas buku dan _manga_. Mungkin di tempat inilah seluruh buku-buku bergambar itu dicetak. Bau tinta dan kertas menyelimuti seluruh bagian dari ruangan _printing _itu. Para karyawan yang bekerja dengan cepat berusaha memperbaiki kualitas kerja mereka khusus untuk hari ini saja. Sebenarnya bukan untuk merayakan hari bekerja dengan baik tapi hanya untuk memperlihatkan kecakapan mereka secara maksimal kepada _Tuan Besar Pemilik Perusahaan Percetakan_ ini.

Sepertinya hari ini akan ada inspeksi mendadak. Semuanya terlihat seperti berusaha meyakinkan orang-orang yang melihat mereka bahwa mereka _capable _untuk menyandang gelar karyawan terbaik bulan ini.

Seketika seluruh pekerjaan mereka berhenti. Baik suara-suara mesin cetak maupun suara langkah kaki para karyawan yang sibuk mondar-mandir ke sana ke mari tak terdengar lagi. Semuanya jadi hening dan diam.

"Jadi... bagaimana kualitas para karyawan kita, Hiroshi-san?"

Seorang pria tua berkeriput dan berambut putih memecah keheningan yang sunyi itu. Orang yang ditanyainya lalu memalingkan wajahnya saat ia baru saja mengintropeksi salah satu karyawan yang lupa memakai topinya.

"Tahun ini, jumlah eksemplar yang bisa kita keluarkan meningkat dua puluh persen dari tahun lalu. Ini semua karena kita berhasil merekrut karyawan-karyawan yang handal, Uchiha-sama. Oh ya, apa benar kalau tahun ini Anda akan― Anda akan―"

"Akan apa, Hiroshi-san?" pria tua itu mencedutkan keningnya. "Bicaramu tak bisa kumengerti."

"Saya dengar dari para staf rapat tahunan waktu itu, Anda akan pensiun di tahun ini. Apa itu benar?"

Pria tua keriput itu menghela napas panjang. Dengan sebuah hentakan tangan di udara, ia meminta pada tekhnisi mesin untuk menyalakan lagi mesin-mesin cetak super ribut itu. Ia berbalik dan menatap staf pengurus bagian mesin perusahaannya itu dengan sorot mata yang lelah.

"Aku sudah tua, Hiroshi-san. Lagipula, masih ada daun muda di luar sana yang memiliki tenaga lebih kuat daripada aku."

"Tapi Uchiha-sama, apakah benar kalau Anda berniat untuk menjadikan cucu Anda yang baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Austria itu sebagai― sebagai―"

Sekali lagi, pria tua itu mencedutkan keningnya. "Yaa. Dia yang akan menggantikanku. Kuharap saja ayahnya mengizinkan. Aku ingin perusahaan yang kubangun dengan susah payah ini tidak hancur begitu saja. Makanya, perusahaan ini harus ditangani oleh orang muda yang handal, seperti cucuku yang satu itu."

"Be-begitu ya?"

"Ya. Tenanglah. Perusahaan ini akan terus ada hingga sampai kapanpun. Aku yakin pada cucuku yang jenius itu."

"Saya juga mengharapkan hal yang demikian."

Mendengar jawaban dari Hiroshi-san, pria berkeriput itu kemudian tersenyum. "Ah, kau lupa memakai papan namamu, Hiroshi."

0---0

"_Pemeriksaan atas kematian wanita cantik itu dilakukan beberapa hari kemudian. Pemeriksaan itu sempat ditunda ketika polisi mencari dan mengenali identitas wanita itu sebagai Vanda Polonska, pengungsi Polandia―_

"―_Komandan Haydock segera mengubungi polisi dan dengan petunjuknya, mereka berangkat lagi ke bukit tempat tragedi itu―_

"―_Ia mengatakan Polonska datang ke Inggris dengan saudara sepupu dan istrinya. Sepanjang pengetahuannya, mereka satu-satunya yang punya hubungan keluarga dengannya. Menurut pendapatnya, wanita itu agak terganggu mentalnya―"_

Pria berambut raven itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit biru di siang yang panas itu. Musim panas ternyata sudah datang di Jepang dan kota Tokyo cukup mendapatkan sinar mentari lebih banyak dibandingkan kota-kota di bagian utara lainnya. Buku genre misteri yang dibacanya dengan hikmat belumlah berakhir tapi ia memasukkan kembali pembatas buku itu ke dalam lembaran halaman yang baru saja dibacanya. Setelah menyeruput sedikit _cappucino­_-nya di sebuah kedai kopi terlezat di jantung Shibuya, ia lalu meletakkan uangnya di atas meja dan segera berlalu.

Ia ingat dengan hal penting yang harus dilakukannya hari ini. Baru saja ia kembali dari kota Wina, Austria, tapi sudah diberikan telepon penting dari ayahnya. Sepertinya berkaitan dengan 'pengalihan-tahta-keluarga-turun-temurun-itu'. Mungkin menjadi pengganti kakek, pikirnya.

"Tokyo panas sekali. Hmm."

Pria bermata _onyx _itu memutar kunci mobil sport merahnya dan segera menjalankan mobil andalannya itu menjauhi pusat mode daerah Shibuya. Hari ini, sebelum menuruti perintah ayahnya, ia berkeinginan 'tuk mengunjungi sang ibunda yang tengah dirawat di rumah sakit pusat di kota itu. Sebenarnya sang ibunda tidaklah sakit parah, mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan _penyakit mental_. Ia masih ingat betul kejadian yang menjadi penyebab sang ibunda berubah seperti itu.

Saat itu, pria berambut raven ini masih duduk di bangku sekolah sang ibunda tengah hamil putri pertama. Ia sangat senang dengan kehamilannya ini, begitu pula dengan pria muda ini. Akan memiliki seorang adik perempuan tentunya akan membuat hatinya sangat senang. Hanya saja, di saat persalinan berlangsung, sang ibu terlihat sangat lemah sehingga ia pun tak bisa memberikan harapan yang banyak untuk kelahiran bayinya. Dan semuanya berakhir dengan sedih. Sang ibu harus merelakan kepergian sang putri pertama dalam keluarga kecil yang dibinanya bersama suaminya. Hatinya hancur dan seketika, ia pun kehilangan akal. Hingga saat ini, jiwa sang ibu masih terkoyak karena kematian putri yang sangat diidam-idamkannya.

Sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti tepat di pelataran parkir rumah sakit pusat kota Tokyo. Setelah menanyakan nomor kamar dan nama yang dicarinya di bagian resepsionis, ia lalu bergegas mencari. Namun, saat secara tak sengaja menoleh tuk melihat taman belakang rumah sakit melalui jendela besar di koridor rumah sakit, mata _onyx_-nya menangkap pemandangan yang sangat familier.

"_Kaa-san_?"

Pria itu berjalan mendekati seorang wanita yang terduduk dalam diam di salah satu kursi taman belakang rumah sakit yang sejuk itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, sepucat warna pakaiannya. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus semakin tak karuan, seperti takpernah disisir. Mata _onyx _pria itu menatap sedih.

"_Kaa-san?_ Apa yang Kaa-san lakukan di sini?"

Wanita berwajah sayu itu menoleh dan melihat pria muda itu dengan tatapan kosong. Lama ia menatap sampai akhirnya sedikit bergeser dari bangku yang didudukinya agar pria muda itu dapat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Duduklah, Sasuke-chan."

Pria bernama Sasuke itupun duduk di sebelah wanita itu. Sasuke menatap sebentar sang ibu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan keheningan itu berlangsung.

"Baik-baik saja kan? Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Ya. Sekolahku baik. Aku lulus _cumlaud._" jawabnya singkat, yang dibalas dengan senyum tipis oleh sang ibu. "_Kaa-san_?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Kalau di rumah pasti akan teringat dengan mainan-mainan adikmu. Lalu, saat teringat, pasti akan mengamuk lagi. Makanya, ibu memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah sakit saja."

"Terima kenyataan kalau _dia _sudah takada, Kaa-san. Sudah lebih sepuluh tahun Kaa-san terus-terusan seperti ini. Para sesepuh keluarga, kurasa, selalu mencemooh keluarga kita, terutama Kaa-san. Kaa-san takmau hal itu terjadi, bukan?"

Wanita itu diam. Ia tak menjawab sepatah katapun.

"Lupakan semua itu, Kaa-san. Kaa-san masih punya aku dan Ayah. Aku tidak suka melihat Kaa-san terus saja terisak karena kehilangan putri Kaa-san. Semuanya pasti akan ikut sedih kalau Kaa-san sedih, terutama Ayah."

Terlihat jelas gurat-gurat kekhawatiran di balik wajah Sasuke. Wajah tampannya itu memperlihatkan dengan jelas akan kegelisahan karena tak mampu membuat sang ibu senang sampai saat ini.

"Ibu... masih berharap suatu saat nanti bisa bertemu dengan adikmu..."

"KAA-SAN! Apa Kaa-san ingin bilang kalau Kaa-san ingin mati saja?! Apa hanya karena kehilangan putri Kaa-san, Kaa-san seakan tak peduli lagi dengan dunia ini? Apa Kaa-san sudah tak sayang pada Ayah dan juga―

"―_aku_?"

Sepersekian detik kemudian, mata sang ibu penuh dengan kaca. Ia menangis dalam diam. Tak ada suara yang keluar, hanya tetesan airmata dari balik ekor matanya yang sudah sangat sembab itu.

Merasa bersalah telah membentak sang ibu, Sasuke lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan raut wajah kesal. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kesal pada ketidakmampuan dirinya membuat sang ibu melupakan memori buruk itu lagi. Ia lalu berusaha menenangkan sang ibu yang mulai terisak kecil. Ia memeluk sang ibu dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Nadeshiko... Nadeshiko..._"

"Nadeshiko?"

Sasuke bisa merasakan sang ibu berusaha mengangguk. "_Itu nama untuk adikmu, Sasuke-chan. Nama bunga yang indah. Bunga yang selalu bersemi. Bunga yang tak pernah mati. Bunga yang akan mewarnai hidupmu..._"

Sasuke tahu bila ia takmemeluk lebih erat sang ibu, mungkin saja sang ibu akan kehilangan pegangan untuk selamanya.

"_Ibu ingin bertemu dengan adikmu, Sasuke-chan. Ingin sekali melihat wajahnya. Ingin mendengar tangisan kecilnya. Ingin mendengar suaranya saat memanggil nama ibu dan ayah atau namamu. Ingin melihatnya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat..._"

"Kaa-san..."

Sasuke taktahu harus seperti apa lagi. Ia taktahu harus berbuat apa agar sang ibu mau kembali pulang ke rumah dan menjadi sosok ibu yang periang lagi. Ia memang selalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sebagai mahasiswa di salah satu universitas ternama di Austria. Ia mungkin takpunya banyak waktu untuk berpikir, memikirkan cara menyelamatkan jiwa damai sang ibu.

Kalau saja ia bisa memutar waktu dan meminta Tuhan untuk mengembalikan nyawa adiknya. Tapi, semua itu adalah hal yang irasional. Kecuali jika Tuhan memberikan adik baru untuknya. Adik baru?

Semakin lama, pelukan Sasuke semakin longgar. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari sang ibu yang masih menutup kedua matanya yang penuh airmata. Dengan tatapan sendu dan sedih, Sasuke pun berbicara.

"Akan kucarikan adik baru untuk Kaa-san. Dengan begitu, Kaa-san tidak akan sedih lagi kan?"

Saat mendengar hal itu, sang ibu pun sedikit demi sedikit melepaskan kedua telapak tangannya yang sedari terus menutupi wajahnya dari tangisannya. Masih dengan mata yang sembab, ia lalu berbicara.

"Ti-tidak. Mengadopsi anak tidak akan sama, Sasuke-chan. Ibu tidak mau. Tidak mau..."

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ia berusaha menahan emosi. Tapi akhirnya lepas juga.

"Lalu, Kaa-san ingin aku melakukan apa?! Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengembalikan sosok Kaa-san seperti dulu lagi. KAA-SAN? APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN?"

Setelah mengeluarkan sedikit kekesalannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk tenang di samping sang ibundanya yang lemah itu. Ia memijit-mijit keningnya yang terasa sangat sakit. "Kaa-san sebenarnya ingin aku melakukan apa? Aku benar-benar hilang akal."

"Mungkin setelah ini, aku akan jarang menemuimu, Kaa-san. Ayah menelepon dua hari yang lalu, katanya Kakek akan memintaku untuk kembali ke kediaman utama Uchiha. Itu artinya, kita akan berpisah dalam waktu lama lagi."

Hening. Diam dan sunyi. Hanya suara-suara dedaunan yang terkena angin di siang yang terik itu. Suara _kabuto mushi _juga terdengar dengan jelas.

"_Hanya Nadeshiko―_

"Ng?"

"Dalam mimpi ibu, Nadeshiko memakai gaun putih dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Pipinya kemerah-merahan. Tapi... warna rambutnya aneh."

"Warna rambut?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"_Merah muda_. Tapi, ibu yakin itu pasti Nadeshiko. Iya, itu dia."

"Jadi―"

Sang ibu tiba-tiba saja memutar kepalanya dan menatap wajah Sasuke dalam-dalam. Terlihat gurat serius di balik wajah sayunya. "Carilah Nadeshiko, Sasuke-chan. Ia pasti ada. Ia pasti ada di luar sana. Ibu yakin dia masih hidup. CARILAH NADESHIKO! CARILAH!"

Sang ibu memegang pundak Sasuke dengan erat. Kuku-kuku jemarinya nyaris membuat Sasuke meringis sakit. Sepertinya sang ibundanya kini tengah berada pada kondisi lelah sehingga sering berhalusinasi dan mengucapkan hal-hal yang tak masuk akal. Sasuke pun berusaha melepaskan tangan sang ibu. Namun, secara mengejutkan, dari arah belakang mereka, tampak beberapa suster berpakaian putih-putih lari ke arah mereka. Dengan cepat, para suster itu lalu menarik sang ibunda yang tengah berteriak histeris lagi. Mereka lalu membawa sang ibunda menjauh.

"Maafkan kami, Uchiha-dono. Kami seharusnya tidak membiarkan ibunda Anda keluar sendirian. Maafkan kami." ujar salah satu suster sambil terus membungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

"Tak apa. Kumohon, tolong jangan terlalu kasar padanya."

"_Hai'_."

Mata Sasuke tak lepas dari pandangan saat sang ibundanya dibawa paksa oleh para suster itu untuk kembali ke dalam rumah sakit. Ia sangat sedih melihat kondisi sang ibu yang benar-benar terpuruk. Jiwanya sekarat, batinnya berkata.

"_Nadeshiko... Di mana aku harus menemukanmu_?"

0---0

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Kenapa aku memakai gaun putih? Sepengetahuanku, aku takpunya gaun apalagi gaun putih yang sering dipakai oleh para penari ballet itu. Kemudian, aku seperti melihat senoktah cahaya di ujung lorong hitam itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung berlari ke arah cahaya terang itu.

Aku melihat diriku sendiri. Aku melihat diriku yang masih berpakaian seragam sekolah, jas dan rok sekolah hitam dengan pita merah meliliti leherku. Itu memang aku karena takada anak perempuan lain yang memiliki warna rambut merah muda seperti itu. Tapi anehnya, aku melihat diriku seperti lemah dan takmemberontak seperti biasanya. Lalu, di ujung ruangan itu, aku melihat seorang pemuda tampan, sangat tampan, ia berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggunggnya dan kedua matanya terlihat menutup. Siapa pria itu? Kenapa aku?

"_Mulai sekarang, kau akan menjadi bagian dari anggota keluarga Uchiha, Haruno-san. Jadi, kusarankan kau untuk mulai mengepak barang-barangmu. Uchiha-dono telah jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk memintamu menjadi anggota keluarganya._"

Ada seorang pria tua dengan uban lebat berbicara tepat di hadapanku yang tampak kaku. Aku tak berkata apa-apa, begitu pula dengan pria tampan berambut gelap itu. Ia lalu membuka sedikit demi sedikit matanya.

"_Uchiha-dono adalah orang yang tidak suka menunggu, Haruno-san. Kuharap kau menyetujuinya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, kau berharap untuk memiliki keluarga yang utuh kan? Ayah, ibu, kakak_?"

Aku melihat diriku semakin menundukkan kepala. Sepertinya saat itu, aku menangis. Tunggu dulu! Kapan terakhir kali aku menangis? Ah, kurasa sudah cukup lama. Dan mungkin air mata itu adalah air mata bahagia sebab aku punya keluarga. Benarkah? Atau mungkin air mata _sedih_?

Aku merasa semuanya tampak mengabur. Gelap dan hitam. Namun, aku masih berada dalam mimpi itu. Kini, aku bisa melihat pemandangan yang berbeda. Aku memakai pakaian yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Seperti putri istana. Lalu, pria tampan yang tadi berjalan menghampiriku. Aku melihat diriku terkaget saat pria itu memegang pundakku.

"Kuharap kau memanggilku dengan kata '_kakak_'. Atau akan lebih enak jika _Nii-san_."

"_Nii-san?_"

Pria itu mengangguk dan kulihat ia berjalan menjauhi diriku sendiri. Aku takmengerti. Apakah ini benar-benar mimpi atau kenyataan semu? Kurasa sama saja. Tapi... siapa pria itu? Siapa dia? Kenapa aku memimpikan seseorang yang sama sekali takkukenal...

_Nii-san?_

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

Hahh... maaf tak bisa berkata lebih banyak lagi. Akan sangat mengharapkan review dan saran. Terima kasih.

_**Emi Yoshikuni**_


End file.
